


Date

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [60]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dani sees someone approaching their table out of the corner of her eye. Phoebe doesn’t seem to notice until they actually place a hand on her shoulder; then she jumps.A ficlet about pubs and politeness.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Date

Tour is tiring. There’s something to be said about days off where Dani and Phoebe can just loaf about their hotel rooms or spend the time sleeping as the tour bus takes them to the next venue. But they really like to see what they can of these new, far from home places. So, energy permitting, they take advantage of days off to explore whatever city they happen to be in. 

Today it’s Vancouver, west coast of Canada, green and clean and wonderful. They actually have a few days here in the city before it’s off to another continent, another hemisphere. 

Most of their activities have been with the crew— they’ve all been together long enough now, there’s a level of comfort there. A suitable temporary family. But Dani and Phoebe are desperate for a little of their old existence, the one that was just the two of them against the world. So they google local restaurants and find a pub that looks promising and head out, just the two of them. They don’t even wear any tour merch, which is about as fancy as they can really get with their wardrobes in this current state. 

It's a good, greasy dinner. Dani gets all the dips her heart desires and Phoebe gets fish and chips that are inarguably fresh considering they’re right on the water, but still pale in comparison to what she gets at home. Dani sips on sangria and Phoebe has a too-sweet cocktail. They’re laughing. The stress of tour is melting off them. 

Dani sees someone approaching their table out of the corner of her eye. Phoebe doesn’t seem to notice until they actually place a hand on her shoulder; then she jumps. 

“Hey ladies,” the stranger says. He has a wide, toothy grin and perfectly greased back hair. Dani would accuse him of having an insufferably perfect American accent, only she remembers they aren’t actually in America. “Enjoying yourselves?” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Phoebe says, shaking him off her shoulder but still keeping a polite smile on her face. 

She’s too polite, Dani thinks. Always has been. 

“Sweet,” the stranger, somehow, smiles even wider. “Listen, you got some pretty little accents on ya. My friends and I would be happy to show you round, if you wanna see the sights?” He points over to the bar, where a gaggle of almost identical men stand. 

“We’re on a date, actually,” Dani says, her temper boiling over. “So if you could kindly fuck off, mate.” 

The stranger laughs. It’s condescending, and he holds his hands up in front of him defensively. “My mistake,” he says. Then he goes back to his friends by the bar, and they start to laugh as well. 

Dani can feel how red her face is. Her hands are shaking. She still isn’t sure how she got the kind of bravery to say something like that, in public, to a stranger. Maybe there’s some freedom in being far from home, that saying something so honest felt safe enough. Maybe she just doesn’t think when she’s pissed off and three drinks in. But now her body is reacting in fear, a lifetime of being closeted coming back to bite her casual admittance of what Phoebe really means to her. 

“Thanks,” Phoebe says quietly. “It’s like… read a room, right?” She laughs and points between the two of them, “this is _clearly_ a date.” 

Dani laughs nervously. “Yeah,” she nods. 

“You okay?” Phoebe asks. 

“Yeah,” Dani says, taking another sip and letting the nerves dull. She is okay. She and Phoebe are perfectly okay. They’re on a quiet little date in Vancouver, on a day off from their world tour, approaching ten years together. Of course they’re okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190756543754/date) !


End file.
